


Boxers vs. Briefs

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potty training isn't logical. But the boxers are nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers vs. Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> We hope that you guys enjoy this one, I know that this is one of greeneggs favorites that we have written so far. As well as some of the ideas were taken from when I nannied for a 2 year old this past summer. Enjoy the read and please let us know what you think!
> 
> Green-Eggs101: This is my absolute favorite! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS. We are not native Brits and despite our best efforts, some of our own lingo comes thru. Let us know what we need to change if our lingo is too distracting. 
> 
> Also there is a pediatrician in the story. It came to our attention that Britain does not have pediatricians. So please make an exception for this story.

Hamish looked at his Daddy and Papa puzzled. “No.” he said. He was putting up a fight on going to the doctors and it didn’t help John that Sherlock was also putting up the same fight.

“I don’t see the need John,” Sherlock told him as he bundled Hamish up to leave the flat. It had been a seasonably mild winter but when both John and Sherlock woke up this morning the weather had changed and snow and wind had made its way to London.

John rolled his eyes as he checked the changing bag for all that he was going to need. “He needs a proper doctor. I’m not a pediatrician and he is going to need one sooner or later. Now stop your fussing. It’s making Hamish fuss.” He told him as he zipped up his coat. Grabbed the flat key and changing bag John made his way down the steps.

Sherlock picked up Hamish and looked at him. “Daddy woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Sherlock told his son as Hamish let out a giggle and wrapped his arms around his Papa’s neck. John shook his head as he waited for them to get out. He locked the door as Sherlock waved down a taxi.

When they got to the surgery John paid for the taxi and headed on in. Hamish was still hanging around his Papa’s neck as they walked in. Hamish smiled and waved to his Aunt Sarah who grabbed his file John had started the other day when he was on lunch. She walked around the desk and gave Hamish a kiss on his head. “We have a new pediatrician. Jeff Ingles. If I had kids I would trust him with them,” she said as she lead them into a room. “Have you begun potty training?” she asked looking at John. Sherlock followed, knowing that he had heard Sarah talk about a Jeff sometime before this.

“No we,” John paused. “It’s been crazy and we need to.” John admitted as they walked into the room and both he and Sherlock took a seats. “I feel we are slacking as parents.”

Sarah shook her head. “No, you both have just jumped into the deep end of the pool. Jeff will explain everything and if you have any questions.” She told them as she set Hamish’s file on the table.

“Don’t go Aunt Sawrah,” Hamish said as he reached out to her. Sarah walked over and picked up her nephew. Hamish narrowed his eyes and looked at his Aunt. Sarah made a face and Hamish broke into a fit of giggles.

“Be good for Doctor Ingles and I might have something for you in my office.” She told Hamish as he kissed her on the cheek. Sarah kissed him back on the nose as Hamish wiggled his way for sit on his Dad’s lap. “And I might have something if Sherlock is good to.” Sarah laughed as she left the room.

Sherlock tried to growl but he liked Sarah. He always had liked Sarah and that was why he disliked her when she went out with John. But she was one of the first who was very supportive of John and Sherlock about adopting Hamish. But Sherlock still didn’t like the idea of this Doctor Ingles with his son. Hamish leaned into his dad as they waited. John wrapped his arms around Hamish and kissed the top of his head. “It’s just a checkup Ha, like the ones I do on you sometimes.” John told him.

“Why is papa mad?” he asked looking up at John. His eyes curious for an answer.

“Cause your Papa is being a twat.” John explained to his on. Hamish laughed as John saw Sherlock roll his eyes. There was a knock on the door and a tall man with jet black hair, much like Sherlock’s came in. His eyes were the brightest and deepest blue.

“Hi,” he said his voice firm. “I’m Doctor Jeff Ingles.”

Sherlock looked Jeff up and down and smiled. John knew that smile. He hated that smile. For two things happened to Sherlock with that smile. The person he was smiling at would slap him or punch him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Doctor Watson, and Mr. Holmes.” He said shaking both of their hands. He then knelt down and looked at Hamish. “And it’s extra nice to meet you Mr. Watson-Holmes.” Jeff said as he extended his hand and shook Hamish’s. John could fee his son relaxing around Jeff.

Sherlock opened his mouth but John elbowed him in the rib. “Be nice.” He hissed as Jeff took a seat and opened up Hamish’s file. John stood up and set Hamish down on the examination table and then took his seat.

Sherlock shrugged. He leaned over to John. “I just thought that now we know why Sarah recommended him and it’s not just cause he is a decent pediatrician.” Sherlock whispered somewhat quietly.

John groaned. “Shut up…”

Sherlock ignored John’s request and kept on talking. “They have been dating for a while. But you knew this and didn’t tell me. But now they have recently began to-” Sherlock stopped as John gave him The Look. Sherlock closed his mouth and sat back in his chair.

“All right, we will do a routine checkup and then we can talk about how to begin to potty train.” Jeff told John and Sherlock. He weighed and measured Hamish. Looked at his eyes and checked his reflexed. He was a healthy child and seemed very sharp for his age. Once Jeff finished Hamish slid down the examination table and ran over to his Dad. John picked up his son and sat him on his lap. “Now it’s a longer process with potty training. Most kids don’t take to it right away, while some all they want to do it go.” Jeff explained. “Some parents do the reward system. The kid goes and they get a piece of candy.”

“No.” Sherlock said. John fought back the urge to elbow him in the ribs.

Jeff nodded and continued. “You can always get a special toilet for Hamish or have him use the one that is in the flat. But it’s all about being calm and patient with him.” John explained to them. He wrote down a few names to come books for John and Sherlock to browse over for help. Jeff said his goodbye as he headed onto his next patient. 

John grabbed Hamish’s coat and began to bundle up their son. They said their goodbyes to Sarah before leaving. Sherlock's sulking began once they left the surgery. “Why can’t Hamish just decided to use the toilet one day like I did?”

“Don’t try that. I know for a fact you were not a model child,” John scoffed as he held Hamish’s hand as they walked to the local bookstore.

“…Mycroft,” Sherlock said under his breath.

“Yes, so nice try but we have to help Hamish.” John said as he kissed Sherlock before they walked into the bookstore. They picked up a few books. When they got home John changed Hamish and he then took off running up to his room to play with his toys. John grabbed one of the books from the bag and began to read it.

He looked up to see Sherlock pacing. “Okay, out with it. What is wrong with Jeff?” he asked Sherlock.

“He is sleeping with Sarah.” Sherlock told him.

“Yes. I know. There is no harm in that; he is good to her Sherlock.” John told Sherlock and then his lips curled up into a smile. “You can’t find anything wrong with him can you?”

“No.” Sherlock hissed. “That’s why it’s so annoying!” Sherlock huffed as he plopped on his chair. “What does the book say?”

“We need to get him some pants as well as pull ups for at night,” John said as Hamish came running into the living room.

“Change!” he said as he looked at John. John turned and looked at Sherlock.

“Come on Hal,” Sherlock said as he got up, walked over and scooped up his son.

~~~

The start of the following day John tried to explain the importance of using the toilet but Hamish stubbornly offered the logic that he was too busy to go to the toilet to potty. John sighed and Sherlock stepped in. After his long winded and detailed explanation Hamish decided he would try. John half wondered if he agreed to do so in order to shut his Papa up.

After that talk was done they headed to the store to get Hamish some big boy underpants. Hamish sat in the front of the trolley as John pushed it. Sherlock walked along side being on good behavior for once. John paused to look at the many kinds the store had to offer. His first option was the ones that had aeroplanes on them but Hamish huffed. “I wanna wear ones like you.” he told John. John set the ones with aeroplanes on them in the trolley and then grabbed a pack of boxers.

“Now when you wear these you can’t potty in them Hal.” John explained as Hamish took them from his hand and held onto them.

“Okay…” he said just like Sherlock did and John knew he didn’t mean it.

“Listen Hal, if you do have an accident and you don’t use the potty we will put on the other underpants or even a nappy.” John explained to him. “But you don’t want to wear a nappy anymore. You’re a big boy right?”

Hamish beamed a smile as he took his finger and pointed to himself. “Big boy!”

The first week went well. They used the pull ups during the morning and if Hamish didn’t have an accident he got to wear the boxers after his nap. At that night they still used nappies until Hal could wake himself up and go to the toilet.

~~~

That Saturday John had picked up a shift at the Surgery to give Sarah a day off so she could go out with Jeff. Sherlock was in the kitchen working on an experiment while Hamish was up in his room. Sherlock looked up and saw the bare bum of his son try to run by toward the bathroom. “Hamish…” Sherlock said to his son.

Hamish froze at his father’s words.

“Where are you trousers, and pants?” he asked his son.

“Upstairs.” Hamish said not turning around to look at his Papa.

Sherlock stood up and walked over to his son. “Why?” he questioned him.

“I… I went potty in them.” Hamish admitted to him, his eyes were locked on the tiled kitchen floor. His voice was hushed for he knew he was going to be in trouble.

“And why did you pee in them?” Sherlock asked, he got up from the kitchen chair and knelt down to look at his son.

Hamish’s eyes stayed locked on the kitchen floor. “I couldn’t hold it.” He admitted to him.

Sherlock nodded his head. “”Well you know what that means Hal,” Sherlock told him as Hamish’s eyes grew wide as he tried to run away. Sherlock grabbed his son by the arm and picked him up.

“No!” Hamish cried out as he tried to wiggle out of his Papa’s arms.

“Yes,” Sherlock told his son as he walked up the steps. “You know the deal.” Setting Hamish down Sherlock grabbed the soiled pants and trousers and changed his son into his aeroplane pants as well as new and clean trousers.”

“It’s bunchy,” Hamish complained as he looked at his Papa. He wiggled a little as he ran down the steps to play with some of his toys. Sherlock made his ways down the steps and watched as Hamish stopped to awkwardly pull at his pants. Sherlock went down to use Ms. Hudson’s washing machine so his son’s trousers and pants wouldn’t be ruined.

As he came back up, Sherlock took a seat and went back to his experiment when Hamish walked up to him pulling on his trousers. “Papa… they hurt my tummy.” Hamish complained as he put his hands on his slender stomach.

Sherlock looked down at his son. “Hamish you know the rules,” he explained. Neither he nor John were going to cave when it came to potty training.

Hamish plopped down on the kitchen floor and began to sob. “But it hurts Papa!” Hamish cried out. “I don’t like you!” he said to him as he crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout. (He had learned from the best.)

Sherlock turned to hear John walking up the steps. He walked into the kitchen to see Hamish sitting there tears rolling down his slim face. “What happened?” John asked Sherlock but Hamish was the one to answer.

“Daddy, I don’t like Papa. He made me wear icky pants that make my tummy hurt!” Hamish cried as he fell on the floor, exaggerating his pain that he was in. (Yet another thing he learned how to do from the best.)

John shrugged off his coat, kissing Sherlock on the side of his mouth. John knelt down and looked at his crying son. “Well, did you have an accident?” he asked Hamish.

Reluctantly Hamish nodded his head and sat up.

“And you do know the rules right? John asked him.

Hamish nodded again.

“Okay. Well it’s almost time for dinner and then bed so we can put your nappy on and then try again tomorrow with your boxers.” John said as he picked up his son and head up to his bedroom.

Hamish buried his face into John’s shirt. “Papa is still mean. I still don’t like him.” Hamish explained.

“Hamish you need to apologize to your father.” John said stopping as he set his son down on the floor. Hamish shook his head. “Hamish Lestrade….” John said looking at Hamish, furrowing his brown and looking at his son seriously.

Hamish walked over to Sherlock. “Sorry Papa…”

Sherlock smiled and looked down at his son. “I forgive you.” He said Hamish ran over to John. “Angelo said he was going to drop off dinner.” He told John. “Does your tummy hurt too much to eat?”

“No.” Hamish said shaking his head. “I love you papa.”

They had dinner and then got Hamish ready for bed. The next day it was John’s turn to be with Hamish. And his turn to be hated. John stood in Hamish’s room as he hid behind his bed. “I want Papa! I don’t like you!”

John rolled his eyes. “Come on Hamish. We’ll put on your pull up and if you don’t have an accident you can wear your boxers when we go out to Tesco.”

Hamish finally nodded as he walked over to John. “Still don’t like you.” the two and a half year old said. John said nothing but nodded his head. Where Hamish had gotten this from was beyond him but he only seemed to ‘not like’ John or Sherlock when he had an accident.

John grabbed a pull up and helped Hamish into it as they headed down to the kitchen for lunch. Which Hamish went on to refuse to eat, since he didn’t like John he didn’t want to eat the food he made. John still made Hamish a sandwich setting it aside. His son sat in his Papa’s chair, his legs crossed like a pretzel and his arms folded over his chest. He looked just like Sherlock sitting there brooding.

John was just about to sit down and eat his own lunch when he heard Sherlock climbing the steps. Before he could even get his coat off Hamish jumped up on the chair. “Papa!” he yelled. Sherlock walked over to his son as he practically leapt into his arms. “Daddy is mean!”

“I know that,” Sherlock joked as he picked up Hamish. “Did you have an accident Hal?” he asked putting together why John was suddenly mean, as well as he could feel his son had a pull up on under his trousers. Hamish said nothing to his Papa. “Ahh, well let’s not worry about that now and go into the kitchen and eat.”

“I want to wear big boy pants Papa!” Hamish said to him as Sherlock sat him down on the chair and John got up to grab his sandwich, apple slices and some crisps.

Sherlock grabbed another plate and took half of John’s sandwich. “How about this Hal, you can wear big boy pants when you go an entire month without an accident.” Sherlock bargained. John liked this and nodded as he poured their son a glass of apple juice.

Hamish furrowed his brow in concentration. “Okay… is a month very long?”

“30 days,” John told his son as he looked down at his missing sandwich and then over at Sherlock.

“I can’t count that high…” Hamish said a bit worried.

John and Sherlock both smiled at their son. “We’ll keep track.”

Hamish wanted to wear his big boy pants so he tried extremely hard for the entire month not to have an accidents. Even at night. When the 30th day came he was accident free. John had replaced his nappies with a few more boxers. But he still kept the pull ups for when he would go to Aunt Sarah’s house for a sleepover.

When Hamish woke up and saw that his dad had laid out cloths for him. But all Hamish wanted was the boxers and the white shirt. John was down in the kitchen making pancakes in his navy plaid boxers and gray shirt. Sherlock stood next to him in his blue pajama bottoms and white shirt on.

“Daddy!” Hamish yelled as he came running into the kitchen full force. He stopped as John and Sherlock turned around to see their son. “I look like you!” John smiled and saw his son was wearing the boxers that looked very close to the ones that John had on.

Sherlock scooped his son up, kissed him and then began to tickle him. “Now I have two handsome men here in 221b. What am I do to?” Sherlock laughed as his son wiggled and let out a giggle.

“Stop tickling,” Hamish cried out with a smile on his face. “Papa I have to potty!” he pleaded with him. Sherlock sat his son down as Hamish ran into the bathroom.

John and Sherlock were more than happy that Hamish learned to use the toilet. Except now they had a new problem. Hamish was so excited about his boxers he decided to show them to everyone even if he had to take off his trousers to do it.

John and Sherlock found this out the hard way. Sherlock and Hamish were going to the Surgery to get lunch with John while he was on break. When they walked in Sarah was by the desk looking over something on the computer. There was no one in the lobby at the moment which was good. Hamish smiled as he saw his Aunt.

“Aunt Sawrah look!” Hamish said as he pulled down his trousers to show off his boxers.

Sarah put her hand over her mouth to try and not to laugh. She knew John and Sherlock didn’t want their son doing this in public to strangers. John was walking out and shook his head as Sherlock bent down to help Hamish get his trousers back up to his waist.

“He likes his new boxers,” John explained to Sarah, he felt his face turning a few different shades of red.

“They are very grown up Hal.” Sarah told him as she finally composed herself.

“I’m just like daddy!” Hamish said as Sherlock tucked in Hamish’s button down shirt into his trousers.

“We don’t need to announce that,” John said as he picked up his son and gave him a kiss. He then leaned in to give Sherlock one as well. “I will be back in an hour and half.” John told Sarah who smiled and nodded her head.

“We need to stop and see Mycroft.” Sherlock told John.

“Why?” John asked. He knew Sherlock wanted Hamish to pull his trousers down and show off his boxers.

“Oh he had a case for a us, but I was busy last month.” He explained to John with the glee in his eye as he hailed a taxi.


End file.
